Doctor Who Series Finale My Version
by Muj
Summary: The Pandorica is opening. What's inside it?


_**Doctor Who**_

_**Series 5**_

_**Episode 12 – The Pandorica Opens**_

_**(My Version)**_

**1. EXT. STONEHENGE – DAY**

Roman Soldiers are marching out of Stonehenge –

- One Soldier falls into the grass.

**CUT TO:**

**2. INT. CAVE OF THE PANDORICA – NIGHT**

A giant box stands.

The Roman Soldiers eyes turn yellow for a few seconds –

- And flies up.

**CUT TO:**

**3. INT. ROMAN TENT – DAY**

Cleopatra enters –

- And looks just like River Song!

CLEOPATRA: I am Pharaoh Cleopatra. Bow to me!

**CUT TO OPENING TITLES**

**CUT TO:**

**4. INT. TARDIS – DAY**

The Doctor enters –

- Amy looking at her engagement ring.

AMY: Were you planning to propose to me?

DOCTOR: No. It was for someone else. What, a time lord can't be in love? Well, I haven't given it to her.

AMY: Why, the time wasn't right?

DOCTOR: No. I found out she was a goblin.

AMY: That's creepy.

DOCTOR: Just write the note.

**CUT TO:**

**5. EXT. FIELD – DAY**

River Song is riding on a horse.

The TARDIS starts to materialise.

**CUT TO:**

**6. INT. TARDIS – DAY**

The Doctor and Amy are thrown all over the place.

AMY: The TARDIS is out of control!

The TARDIS roars.

DOCTOR: It **is **alive, you know!

AMY: So where is it taking us?

DOCTOR: I don't know.

(Checks the Scanner)

The scanner's stopped working! We have to get out of here!

(Flips a switch)

**CUT TO:**

**7. INT. ROMAN TENT – DAY**

ROMAN GENERAL: Your name is Cleopatra?

CLEOPATRA: Yes. Got a problem with that?

GENERAL: It just doesn't sound right.

Cleopatra walks out.

**CUT TO:**

**8. EXT. FIELD – DAY**

Cleopatra rides to River Song.

CLEOPATRA: Who are you?

RIVER: Who am I? Who are you?

CLEOPATRA: I am Pharaoh Cleopatra.

RIVER: Impossible.

CLEOPATRA: I don't trust you.

(Rides back to the tents)

**CUT TO:**

**9. INT. ROMAN TENT – DAY**

CLEOPATRA: I don't know where I am, but your world has visitors. I've met one. Possibly shape shifters. She looks just like me.

GENERAL: How do we know you're not one?

River Song runs in.

CLEOPATRA: That's her!

RIVER: You need to get out of here.

The Earth starts shaking

CLEOPATRA: Never!

(Gets out her sword and starts attacking River)

Who are you?

RIVER: I am River Song!

(Gets out her sword and starts defending herself)

Who are you?

CLEOPATRA: I told you!

RIVER: Liar! If you are why are you here?

CLEOPATRA: I don't exactly know. I just am.

River throws down her sword.

RIVER: Neither do I.

The Roman General picks up the sword.

GENERAL: I don't trust either of you!

**CUT TO:**

**10. INT. TARDIS DAY – DAY**

DOCTOR: I can't travel in time now, only in space. Something's stopping the TARDIS's power.

**CUT TO:**

**11. INT. ROMAN TENT – DAY**

The ground shakes even more.

RIVER: Not now. We need to get out of here.

GENERAL: Ha!

The ground swallows him.

RIVER: We need to get out of here.

The ground swallows her.

Cleopatra runs out.

**CUT TO:**

**12. EXT. FIELD – DAY**

Tents are swallowed rapidly –

- Cleopatra watches helplessly –

- And gets swallowed herself.

**CUT TO:**

**13. INT. TARDIS – DAY**

AMY: So where are we?

The Doctor looks at the scanner.

DOCTOR: We're in a ship. But we've moved forward in time.

AMY: To when?

DOCTOR: 19th June 2010.

AMY: You're lying.

DOCTOR: No I'm not.

AMY: Not about this…

DOCTOR: Let's explore.

**CUT TO:**

**14. INT. SPACESIP TREASURE ROOM – NIGHT**

There's a painting in the middle of the room –

- The Doctor takes it back to the TARDIS –

- Alarms start ringing.

**CUT TO:**

**15. INT. TARDIS – DAY**

DOCTOR: We need to get out of here!

AMY: What's in your hand?

DOCTOR: Not now.

**CUT TO:**

**16. EXT. GALLIFREY CASTLES – NIGHT**

DOCTOR: Welcome to Gallifrey Castles! It holds the oldest cliff-face in the universe! The only surviving monument of Gallifrey!

The Doctor hands Amy the painting.

AMY: The crack. The crack in my bedroom and the Byzantium and the Silurian city. How's that possible?

DOCTOR: Let's find out.

AMY: Why was it in my bedroom? Why's it following me?

DOCTOR: It's not.

AMY: It is.

The Doctor goes inside.

Amy follows soon after.

**CUT TO:**

**17. INT. GALLIFREY CLIFFS – NIGHT**

DOCTOR: This is Gallifrey Cliffs! Indoors, but they're the oldest cliffs in the universe!

AMY: The Crack was there.

(Points at a cliff-face)

DOCTOR: Go back to the TARDIS, I'll come back soon.

**CUT TO:**

**18. INT. TARDIS – DAY**

The Doctor enters.

AMY: Well?

The Doctor throws a painting at Amy.

AMY (CONT'D): Hey! That hurt.

(Looks at the painting)

I recognise that style.

DOCTOR: I believe its Van Gogh.

AMY: He made other paintings.

DOCTOR: Of course! Maybe his madness wasn't just madness. Someone was using him.

AMY: Is that Stonehenge?

DOCTOR: Yes.

AMY: So…

DOCTOR: Yes.

AMY: Oh no.

**CUT TO:**

**19. EXT. STONEHENGE – DAY**

AMY: Stonehenge. Always wanted it to have something to do with the thing I've feared all my life.

River Song rides to the Doctor and Amy.

RIVER: What year is this?

DOCTOR: 2010. Why?

RIVER: I was in Roman times a minute ago. There was an earthquake and now –

Cleopatra rides towards everyone.

DOCTOR: There are two of you.

RIVER: No. She thinks she's Cleopatra.

AMY: She doesn't look it.

RIVER: (To Cleopatra) See!

CLEOPATRA: You're just saying that.

RIVER: No I'm not.

DOCTOR: I don't believe this.

AMY: What?

DOCTOR: Fairy tales said the creature inside the Pandorica creates cracks.

AMY: What creature?

DOCTOR: There was a goblin. Or a trickster, or a warrior. A nameless, terrible thing, soaked in the blood of a billion galaxies. The most feared being in all the cosmos. Nothing could stop it, or hold it, or reason with it – one day it would just drop out of the sky and tear down your world. People contained it in the Pandorica.

RIVER: And you don't believe that.

DOCTOR: The universe is fast and complicated. And sometimes, impossible things just happen and we call them miracles. Same applies to the Pandorica.

AMY: What's the Pandorica?

RIVER: A box, a cage, a prison.

DOCTOR: And not real.

Amy gives River the painting.

RIVER: If it is real, it's here and it's opening.

DOCTOR: Opening?

RIVER: The ground sank people. Where are the Roman soldiers?

DOCTOR: We have to get in there!

The Doctor tries sonicing Stonehenge.

Amy stamps on the central stone.

Everyone falls into Stonehenge.

**CUT TO:**

**20. INT. CAVE OF THE PANDORICA – NIGHT**

The Doctor points at the box.

DOCTOR: It's the Pandorica

RIVER: More than just a fairy tale.

CLEOPATRA: So what's inside it?

RIVER: What else could it be but a box?

CLEOPATRA: Are you ignoring me?

Cleopatra runs out.

DOCTOR: Oh.

AMY: Oh? Oh what?

RIVER: (As if reading the Doctor's mind) If it is basically a transmitter we can fold back the signal. Find out who heard it.

AMY: Ok. Hold on, what?

RIVER: We believe that Stonehenge is a transmitter, transmitting since the Roman times.

AMY: Who heard?

RIVER: Wait, what I've got is different. Twelve thousand star ships, at least.

AMY: At least?

RIVER: Twelve thousand, a hundred thousand, a million, there's too many readings!

DOCTOR: What star ships?

Daleks start talking.

AMY: Daleks. They're Daleks!

DOCTOR: Ok, Daleks. Minimum twelve thousand ships. But we have surprise on our side. Daleks would never expect three people to invade; we'd get killed straight away…

AMY: Right.

DOCTOR: So fairly short supplies… if we can find supplies.

RIVER: Cyber ships.

DOCTOR: No, Dalek ships, listen.

RIVER: Yes, Dalek ships **and** cyber ships.

DOCTOR: So we turn them against each other. Easy. The Daleks get so cross.

RIVER: Sontarans. Five fleets.

DOCTOR: Talking of cross, who stole their helmets? I wonder…

RIVER: Terileptil, Slitheen, Chelonian, Nestene, Dhravin, Sycorax, Zygon, Attraxi, Draconian. Dare I go on?

DOCTOR: But what's in there? What could justify all this?

(Goes to the Pandorica)

What are you? What could you possibly be?

(Touches it)

The Doctor runs out.

River follows.

Amy follows.

**CUT TO:**

**21. EXT. STONEHENGE – NIGHT**

AMY: What? It's night!

DOCTOR: I thought so. The time near the Pandorica works differently

**CUT TO:**

**22. EXT. FIELD – NIGHT**

Roman soldiers start waking up and walking towards Stonehenge.

Command ships land –

- Aliens get out.

**CUT TO:**

**23. EXT. STONEHENGE – NIGHT**

Every species gathers around Stonehenge –

- The Doctor stamps on the central stone before they get in.

**CUT TO:**

**24. INT. CAVE OF THE PANDORICA – NIGHT**

AMY: Time works differently here!

DOCTOR: It was our only chance! It's us three. Us, from Gallifrey, Earth and somewhere else.

RIVER: Earth.

DOCTOR: Ok. We need to protect the Pandorica with our lives. Us three, the final guardians of the Pandorica! Wait! The TARDIS! What if my enemies get it!

The Doctor runs out.

The TARDIS materialises.

AMY: That was quick! For once.

The Doctor's enemies get out of the TARDIS.

RIVER: No.

**CUT TO:**

**25. EXT. STONEHENGE – NIGHT**

Roman soldiers are waiting for the Doctor inside Stonehenge –

- The Doctor is on the central stone.

GENERAL: Two thousand years. We've learnt from the Pandorica. We know how to get in.

(Pushes the Doctor out of the way and stamps on the central stone.

**CUT TO:**

**26. INT. CAVE OF THE PANDORICA – NIGHT**

Amy and River are tied up.

ETERNAL DALEK: The last Guardian of the Pandorica.

SUPREME DALEK: Be quiet. What are you for anyway?

The Roman soldiers march forward.

AMY: That's what the Doctor was lying to me about! One of them wanted to give me the ring!

The Doctor runs forward –

- And disappears!

SUPREME DALEK: What Time Lord trickery is this? Untie them!

ETERNAL DALEK: What?

SUPREME DALEK: They'll tell us!

A cyberman unties River and Amy.

**CUT TO:**

**27. INT. STAR SHIP – DAY**

A man is here –

- Dressed like a bounty hunter.

DOCTOR: Where am I?

BOUNTY HUNTER: You've heard of the Pandorica.

DOCTOR: You've come to take it.

BOUNTY HUNTER: No. Sure, whoever controls the Pandorica controls the universe, but no.

DOCTOR: Than what?

BOUNTY HUNTER: I have come to help you. And you help me. I can close the Pandorica forever, but I need a missing ingredient. A potion.

DOCTOR: What?

BOUNTY HUNTER: In Gallifrey Castles.

DOCTOR: Ok.

BOUNTY HUNTER: Light speed!

**CUT TO:**

**28. INT. CAVE OF THE PANDORICA – NIGHT**

RIVER: Impossible.

SUPREME DALEK: What?

RIVER: The TARDIS is going to explode and destroy the universe.

AMY: It's disappearing!

Everyone runs out.

**CUT TO:**

**29. EXT. STONEHENGE – NIGHT**

RIVER: Who knows how long until it explodes?

**CUT TO:**

**30. EXT. GALLIFREY CASTLES – NIGHT**

BOUNTY HUNTER: So, the final ingredient is in the tallest tower.

**CUT TO:**

**31. INT. GALLIFREY CASTLES TALLEST TOWER – NIGHT**

There are many men standing in the tower.

MAN #1: So it's been here.

BOUNTY HUNTER: Yes.

MAN #2: I found it.

**CUT TO:**

**32. INT. STAR SHIP – DAY**

BOUNTY HUNTER: One last thing. You need to drink the potion and go inside the Pandorica. Push the button and it will close forever. And you'll be trapped inside forever. The real guardian of Pandorica. Protect it, Doctor.

DOCTOR: Ok.

The Doctor drinks the potion.

**CUT TO:**

**33. EXT. STONEHENGE – NIGHT**

The Doctor and the Bounty Hunter appear.

AMY: Who's he?

DOCTOR: He's here to help.

The Doctor goes inside the TARDIS –

- Which explodes –

- And the Doctor gets out –

- And steps on the central stone.

**CUT TO:**

**34. INT. CAVE OF THE PANDORICA – NIGHT**

The Doctor looks at the Pandorica.

DOCTOR: It's opening.

The Doctor runs to the Pandorica –

- But his enemies hold him back –

- But he escapes!

The Doctor stands in front of the Pandorica.

DOCTOR: Who takes the Pandorica takes the universe. Who's coming to take it from me?

RIVER: Doctor, listen to me, everything that ever hated you is coming here tonight. And more! They all want the Pandorica!

AMY: Doctor! Get out of there!

DOCTOR: Come on!

RIVER: Just this one time, please, you have to run!

AMY: What do we do?

RIVER: We can't stop him when he's like this.

The Pandorica has a blue light coming out of it.

Amy looks to Rory.

AMY: He's the one!

She kisses him –

- And the Doctor runs into the Pandorica!

In a second the Pandorica closes.

Everyone looks to the bounty hunter.

RIVER: You tricked him.

BOUNTY HUNTER: He thought he would be trapped in there to protect the Pandorica. Yes. I tricked him.

RIVER: What's he doing?

BOUNTY HUNTER: In less than a week his energy will be drained, he will die, and Horath will return.

Amy looks at River.

AMY: Who's Horath.

RIVER: Ages and ages ago, Horath, a cybernetic life form and his Dark Empire crushed many civilisations. He was trapped. But his consciousness and body were separated.

BOUNTY HUNTER: They couldn't. And a portal to his body? Someone could have found it! And who leaves a clue to the hiding place?

RIVER: You're part of his Dark Empire.

BOUNTY HUNTER: Exactly. And so are the Romans, now.

RORY: Not me.

BOUNTY HUNTER: Than you'll be destroyed.

RORY: And I'll run.

BOUNTY HUNTER: So run.

Rory runs away.

BOUNTY HUNTER (CONT'D): And now Horath rules the universe once again.


End file.
